


Love is Sweet

by leenahanwoo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leenahanwoo/pseuds/leenahanwoo
Summary: On a masquerade party, he fell his gaze to a silver-haired boy, with silver mask and astonishing black suit. Was it just him who didn't remember there was a student in the school who looked like the silver haired? And what was this familiar feeling, strawberry scent and the freezing breeze? Killer wondered why ...A One Piece Killer × Penguin story, with a very slight Kid x Law, Shachi, Heat and Wire.





	

**Title : Love is Sweet**

**Genre : Shounen-ai, romance, cheezy (?) fluff**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Oneshot with 4.665 words**

**Author : leenahanwoo**

**Pairing: Killer x Penguin, a very slight Kid x Law**

**Cast : Kid Pirates (Eustass Kid, Killer, Heat, Wire) & Heart Pirates (Trafalgar Law, Penguin, Shachi)**

**Warning : SHO-AI Content ! Don’t like don’t read !! OOC-ness is everywhere !!!**

**Disclaimer : All One Piece casts are Eiichiro Oda-sama's. This story and OC are mine.**

 

**~~~ Love is Sweet ~~~**

 

The boy stared blankly at the garden full of golden autumn leaves. A slow, relaxing music reached his ears, but he didn't care. The ballroom where he stood was already filled with boys wearing high-quality suits and girls in pretty gowns, dancing smoothly to the music - and this situation really annoyed him.

“Pen, what are you doing here?” A brown haired male dressed in a teal green shirt, grey suit and soft turquoise opera mask came closer to him. “Everyone's dancing and you're still standing here, alone?”

The boy called Pen frowned. “You know I can't dance and _unlike_ you, Shachi, I can't flirt with those girls.”

Shachi, the brown haired boy, laughed hard. “Oh my, don't say that. I'm not even flirting and girls keep rejecting me.” He turned his attention briefly to a tall, tan-skinned boy who was wearing a dark green shirt, black suit and grey opera mask - who was walking to where they were standing, with a lot of girls and boys staring at him and practically drooling. “Beside, Law has got all the attention here.”

“Were you talking behind my back?” Law stood in front of them with smirk on his lips. “And why do you guys not go over and ask those pretty girls to dance?”

“I’ve tried.” Shachi admitted. “But girls don’t like me, so I’m rejected several times.” He then laughed a little.

“And I _can't_ dance. Why should I ask the girls to dance with me? To let them step on my feet?” He rolled his eyes, looking bored with the situation.

Trafalgar Law smirked. “Or you already have your eye on someone?”

“Please. Law. I am not like you; keeping your eye on the re-” Penguin couldn't finish his sentence, distracted by a girl who was approaching their spot.

“E-excuse me.” The girl wearing a blue dress and pink opera mask ventured nervously. “May I talk to you?” She cast Pen an anxious, but urgent look.

Shachi smiled widely, and pushed Penguin to get closer to her. “Sure, sweetie. Take your time with him.”

Penguin looked at Shachi furiously, with what-the-fuck-are-you-doing-you-bastard sort of expression, but since the girl didn’t seem to notice, and kept standing there waiting for him, Penguin could only sigh and let her speak.

“Yes, sure.” Penguin replied eventually. “What would you like to talk to me about?”

.............

A tall, handsome boy with flaming red hair and orange mask shoved a glass of squash to the taller boy’s hand, standing beside him. “The hell. Is this really a squash?” He yelled.

The two taller boys beside him chuckled. One of them was wearing a golden suits and golden mask, and taste the leftover squash and frowned, regretting to taste it. “This is more like the squash stored in fridge years ago.” He commented before giving up and putting the glass at the nearest window.

“Oi, stop it, Wire. If you don’t like it, don’t drink. And Kid, stop sticking out your tongue. It’s disgusting.” The long-haired blonde boy in front of them sighed. Everyone was looking at them - most of them were the girls who stared at Kid in admiration, while the others only looked at them weirdly, especially when Kid didn’t stop sticking out his tongue in disgust.

Kid, the red haired boy, only snorted and hold his anger to the orange squash. “The bartender tries to poison everyone here. And I miss my juice in our room. Killer, can I go back now?”

“You can't go back to the dorm room until the ball is over.” Killer, the blonde, answered.

“Fuck this ball. I hate this slippery leather shoes too. I almost fell twice.”

Killer sighed and ignored Kid's complaints – Kid always complained about everything to him. He let his eyes wander over the ballroom. A masquerade ball was a tradition which was held every year during autumn at the boarding school where Kid and Killer were students. This was a very boring event, and it had nothing to do with the educational system, their final grades or their graduation. It was only a tradition from generation to generation, which was held in honour of the school’s founder, who had been in love with masquerade balls.

As Killer surveyed his surroundings - and kept an eye on Kid, he noticed that the main dance line was filling the middle of the ballroom, while the others who were not willing to join in with the dancing were loitering around the bar (a disappointingly dry bar, because they were all students from a famous boarding school and no one is allowed to get drunk!), the corner and the large high window. Kid and Killer’s two other friends, Heat and Wire, stood beside him, towering over them, as they minded their own business. Their conversation is mostly about the theory of weird orange squash.

“I'm going to see if the bar has another drink. Juice or something fresh.” Kid decided. “My lips are getting dry.”

“I'll go with you.” Wire stopped his conversation with Heat to follow Kid. “I’m still curious if they serve another drink beside that weird squash.” Kid only nodded and led the way to the bar.

Killer sighed with relief. He sometimes felt too tired to babysit the stubborn, spoiled Kid, but he couldn't ignore the fact that he and Kid had always been together since they were babies. Killer felt he had some sort of unspoken responsibility to take care of the redhead.

Killer looked up at Heat without any motivation to start a conversation with him. Heat was a silent, calm guy generally – except with Wire, he suddenly became talkative –, and Killer didn’t know a good topic he could discuss with his blue-haired friend. So he stayed quiet and let his eyes wander again, his gaze falling on a student with bright silver hair standing near the high window.

This beautiful young man was just stood there, staring at the outside world through the large window. The silver mask he wore matched his hair, and Killer could see that he had a fair complexion, which made a perfect contrast with the black shirt and grey suit. For a moment, Killer felt familiar with the boy, but he couldn’t remember where he ever saw him. In fact, he never noticed there was a student in their school with a bright silver hair like that. Or it was just him who had forgotten?

A friend of his soon approached him, a boy with brown hair, teal green shirt and black coat, and someone else soon joined them -  Trafalgar Law, the genius in Killer’s class. So, the blonde mused, is he Trafalgar's companion? Killer could feel a vague memory slowly appeared in his mind. Something which was connected with freezing wind in spring time. But that was only a momentary consideration before he noted a girl approaching him too, with a shy and blushing face, asking for attention.

Killer gasped. He already knew the girl was asking the silver haired beauty to dance and might be brave enough to ask to go out with him. He knew he shouldn't be bothered by that, but he felt his blood boil. The word 'jealousy' came to mind with no specific reason. Why should he feel jealous? He didn’t even know the guy, it’s not like he was his boyfriend or anything!

Killer averted his gaze, instead distracting himself by seeking out Kid and Wire. He soon spotted them, walking with a purple-colored drink in their hands – and Killer could hear Heat whisper, “Another weird ingredient again?” – but the blonde didn’t answer. His mind occupied with things more important than the crap served at the bar. As usual, Kid was never able to walk well in smart shoes, and he almost slipped when walking at least twice. Killer watched Kid and Wire as they unknowingly took a route very near where the silver-haired boy and the girl were talking, and then he had to see them all in one place. Great, his distraction had failed. Now he was looking at the mysterious man again.

“I'm sorry, miss. I really can't dance.” Killer could hear the silver haired boy’s rejection of the girl's proposal. “You can find someone else to be your partner.”

“Please?” The girl persisted. “I'm sure you're not that bad. I really want to dance with you.”

“I've told you, miss. I can't dance at all.” He felt nervous, he couldn't fight with the girl's stubbornness.

An almost deafening thud rang through the air.

A loud scream accompanied the loud thud, and Killer could hardly believe his eyes when he realised the cause of the commotion - seeing Kid had slipped and fallen down on that stubborn girl. He caught himself thinking maybe she should have taken no for an answer. The drink Kid had been holding had spilled and stained the marble floor - and her dress. The silver-haired boy’s stunning features expressed shock, and other people around him seemed to just stare in surprise too. Wire just stood there, holding his own cup of purple, unsure what to do - pick up Kid? Help the poor girl? In a second, Killer ran to them, picking Kid up. Wire opted now to pick up the girl, Killer was here. Kid would be fine.

He sighed. “Are you okay?”

“I hate this shoes. Take them off from me.” Kid growled in pain.

“And let you foolishly walk barefoot in a ballroom? No, Kid. Be patient for a little longer.” Killer could imagine Kid was pouting when he grumbled while cleaning his suit. He then looked over to Wire. “How is she?”

“Passed out.”  He answered softly.

“Of course she is. A big rhino fell onto her.” Law offered sarcastically, while helping Wire to check the girl. Fortunately, Kid was still busy cleaning his suit from the weird purple drink, now also helped by  Heat. “Also no injury. At least she's not dead.”

Killer felt he should chuckle because of the sarcasm, like the brown haired guy did, but he didn't feel it appropriate to laugh, instead just taking a breath, he turned to face the silver-haired boy. “Are you okay?”

He seemed still too shocked to answer, but he managed to nod.

“Wire, take the girl to the nurse, and make sure she gets properly looked after.” Wire nodded, and carefully, easily lifted the girl and walked to the nurse’s office, which was located in different building to the hall.

“Thank you, Trafalgar, at least we can make sure she’s okay.” Killer continued, and Law snorted in response.

Once again, Killer’s gaze fell on the silent silver haired one beside him. He only now noticed the sapphire blue bangs contrasting against that silver. A deep, vibrant shade, almost a match for the blue of his own eyes.

“Are you really okay?” Killer asked once again, if anything as an excuse to hear the other’s voice again.

He a bit hesitated before answering, “Yeah. I'm okay.”

Killer were now pretty sure he ever heard that soft voice. A voice that reminded him with the library in their school. But what was the connection between them? Killer was confused again. His memory was still blurred as he heard Law started addressing Kid.

“The girl is lucky enough, Mister Eustass. With those huge bones of yours, you could have really hurt her.”

“I heard that. Blame my shitty shoes. And it’s not my fault that the girl was on my way.” Kid frowned with the insult.

“Walk without your shoes then.”

“I _would_ love to do it, if it is allowed. But Killer said I should wait until this shitty ball’s over and get my sneaker back.”

Law snorted again. “You allow people to order you? Is he your babysitter or what?”

Kid’s face reddened in anger. He almost flew a punch to Law’s face, if Heat didn’t hold him tight from the back.

Killer could see a slight happiness in Law’s tone. He had known for long time that Law had a crush on Kid, but Kid was too ignorant towards other people and didn’t care whether they liked him or not. And Law, he never had a chance to get into their circle. He could guess Law tried to insult Kid as a big chance to step closer to him.

The brown haired boy, who had been covering his mouth with hand from the moment Kid fell on the girl, could not hold his laughter any longer, and at that burst into a fit of giggles by watching their fight.

Killer pinched his upper nose with his thumb and index finger in frustration, but he suddenly looked at the silver haired boy who looked surprised but snorted a little, holding a giggle. It crossed Killer’s mind how cute he looked, and it seemed like his companion already knew about Law's crush on Kid. He smiled gently, and an urge feeling to talk privately with the boy suddenly appeared.

He took a glance to Kid and Law who still continued their stupid fight.

‘This is a chance’, he thought.

He then held the silver-haired boy’s wrist and walked away from their spot. When the boy gave a him a shocked expression, he signed to him to stay silent and whispered,

“We need to talk.”

……………

Penguin could not understand why this blonde haired boy was pulling him out of the hall. They had passed the exit door, went upstairs - above the ballroom (Penguin barely registered that there was second floor of the building, because it was never used publicly), and now they stood facing the doors to some room Pen hadn’t even known that they were there. Suddenly, he was hit by a huge wave of panic.

“Hey, hey wait. Where do you wanna take me?” Penguin finally ventured.

Killer turned his head, and smiled softly. His sapphire and gold sparkling mask looked so dazzling in the dim light, and Penguin needed to squint his eyes a bit to reduce the glare from the glitter effect.

“I want to talk to you. Privately, if you don’t mind.”

“Why all of a sudden?” He was quite scared to be with a stranger in a quiet place like that. Well, not totally stranger, Penguin knew the boy in front of him was Eustass Kid’s companion, but that was all.

“Because I need to ensure something in my mind.”

“What the -”

Penguin had to cut his words again, as Killer interrupted by opening the door to the room, taking him inside then proceeded to quietly shut and lock the door. It was a large, open room with wooden flooring and mirrors covering most of the walls. The lights were bright, illuminating each and every bit of space.

“It's a dance studio, the dance club are the only one who use it. No one will come here, the dancers are all dancing downstairs right now.”

Penguin was still staring at the dazzling room curiously. He never came to this building except when the masquerade ball was held, so he never knew this place was actually used for anything other than functions. He briefly wondered if Killer was part of the dance club or something.

“I’m in Science Club, along with Law and the others we were with earlier. I had no idea where other clubs practiced or whatever.” Penguin admitted.

Killer smiled as Pen spoke, and the silver haired one wondered why Killer smiled at him so much.

“Actually, I saw you reject the girl’s proposal to dance with you. Why?” He attempted to start the conversation.

Penguin frowned a bit. Is this something he really needed to discuss with a stranger? Oh well, he decided, he’d share anyway. “I _can’t_ dance. The girl kept being stubborn and asking me to dance with her. I said no, she wouldn’t leave it. I know I’d only step on her feet and make a fool of both of us if I had said yes.”

Killer only hummed as the response. Penguin felt really awkward, to be with someone he didn’t know - okay, so it wasn’t like he knew absolutely nothing about him -  Penguin did know this guy was Eustass Kid’s closest friend (he didn’t think any mask could hide his signature long golden blonde hair), but these facts aside,  Penguin didn’t know anything _about_ him. So, he was effectively locked in a room with a total stranger, and this was enough for anxiety to metaphorically punch him in the gut and drag him back to reality.

“Listen, I don’t know why you brought me here, but if it’s not for something important, I think I need to leave.” Penguin once again stated, a little more firmly this time.

“I’ve never seen you before.” Killer commented out of nowhere. “Or I simply don’t remember if there’s a student in this school who looks like you.”

“So what?” Penguin could feel his anxiety raising up. “There is at least 1.000 students attending this school. Do you think you can remember them all? I _am_ a student here, whom you just can’t remember.”

“What’s your name then?”

“Why do you look so interested to know me?” He couldn’t understand the blonde in front of him at all. “No. I don’t personally know you, and I refuse to tell you my name.”

“What a stubborn boy you are.” Killer sighed and crossed his arms.

Penguin only looked away as much as he could. But suddenly he heard a very low sound of music. It was the music played from the ballroom, and the silver haired boy could guess the song, ‘Love is Sweet’. It was one of his favorite songs. The masquerade ball held in their school never played old, classical music to dance. Instead they played popular ballad songs so the students wouldn’t get bored. Penguin subconsciously smiled and hummed, following the note. The song was in different language, and he never tried to memorize all the lyrics, especially the rap part.

“You know the song?” Killer looked surprised, almost like getting an electric shock.

“Y-yes ...” Penguin was confused because of Killer’s sudden change of facial expression. “... why? Although it’s not recent popular song, it’s my favorite one.”

It took a good 5 seconds of silence before Killer laughed. It was actually a very melodious voice, but Penguin frowned in confusion because of the sudden laughter.

“So … pfftt … you are ...” Killer tried to speak, but he couldn’t finish his sentence.

Killer chuckled while pinching his upper nose. Penguin could see he was trying to hold his laughter, or excitement. With no specific reason, Penguin smiled. It crossed his mind that laughter is contagious, and now he proved it.

Right after his laughter had died out, Killer again spoke in a low, sweet tone while staring at him. “I think I know who you are. But just to make sure …” He took a step closer, lifted Penguin’s hand and kissed the back of his hand. “... would you like to dance with me along with this song?”

Penguin could feel his face was now red in embarrassment. He wanted to take his hand so badly, but in the end he didn’t do anything and just answered shortly. “You know I can’t dance.”

The boy then held Penguin’s hand firmly, along with another hand wrapped on Penguin’s hip. “I’ll teach you. It’s not that hard.”

Killer started to take the first step. Penguin felt so nervous; he almost stepped on Killer’s foot, and made the blonde boy chuckled.

“Listen to the music, and let me lead. You won’t be able to dance unless you follow the music and my step.”

Penguin followed the instructions, and he let the blonde take the lead. At this point, he could see Killer much closer. He was a very tall lad, with sweet-like-honey smile and a deep blue eyes, suited the sapphire blue masks on his face. His blonde hair was extremely long and dazzling, and made Penguin wonder how he took care all of that hair without having any trouble when drying it. The suit he wore was black, with a cape on the shoulder - and Penguin did remember Killer, Kid and his fellow all wore suits with capes. Killer also wore a maroon red shirt beneath the suit. Was it just him, or Penguin felt he blushed hard because he thought Killer was so handsome in suit?

“You’re getting better.” Killer commented. They started dancing at the end of the first reff, and they had reached the second reff. “It’s not like you can’t dance at all. You only need time to synchronize with your partner.”

“T-thanks.” Penguin could feel his face was getting more red.

Killer danced very smoothly, and it helped Penguin to learn much easier. He didn’t know why he was never able to synchronize the step and kept stepping on other’s feet when dancing, but it didn’t happened when he danced with Killer. It was really good progress for him, or was it just because of Killer, he couldn’t understand.

“Hey. Could I ask you something?” Killer started talking to him again.

“If it is something personal, no you can’t.” Penguin kept persisting.

“Well, I can’t promise it’s not something personal for you. But you can refuse to answer if you think the question is too personal.”

The silver haired boy thought a little. He decided he could deal with it. “Okay.”

“What is your favorite food or drink?”

A weird question?

“Is that something important for you?”

“Well, I sometimes have this weird instinct in me, and I believe I can make sure something by knowing stuff you love the most.”

Penguin had ever read that personality could be differentiated by blood type, and he wondered whether Killer’s blood type is B or AB, and caused him to act oddly.

Because Penguin took almost a minute to answer, Killer continued. “Like I said, you don’t have to answer if ...”

“Strawberry ice cream.” He cut Killer’s words. “Although … your question is still suspicious.”

“But you answered it?”

“It’s not that personal.”

Killer smiled hearing Pen’s answer. The silver haired boy could feel his heart beat faster, but he could not decide whether it was because the rap part of the song was played or because Killer’s smile was too sweet to resist.

“Actually I guessed the answer I asked you, and seems like my guess is right. You smell like fresh strawberry and freezing winds. Just like what I remember about you.”

Now Penguin’s eyes almost popped out. “You … what?”

“I remember who you are, although I still don’t know your full name.” Killer spoke again. “Of course, your daily outfit is totally different with the the suit you’re wearing currently, but I’m pretty sure that the student I saw at the corner of the library is you.”

Penguin closed his lips tight. No one would be able to compare the silver haired boy with sapphire blue bangs and wearing an outstanding black shirt & grey suit in the masquerade ball, to a very common boy with a hat which always covered most of his head, wore simple daily outfit and spent most of his time in the library. That was also the reason why he was brave enough to take off his hat during the ball, because he was always sure nobody in this school - except Shachi & Law - would notice his existence. But Killer, the person who only danced with him for less than 3 minutes, could guess who he was just because he ever saw him once in the library’s corner desk?

“How … could you know? That’s impossible. You must be lying.” He denied the fact that Killer might know him more than he could imagine.

“I’m not lying. I’m sure you are the same person.Why should I lie?” Killer look directly at Penguin’s eyes. “Or not? Am I guessing wrong?”

“No, you’re not guess it wrong. It’s just ...” He shook his head. “How? I mean, how can you know it’s me?”

“Because you smell the same.” Killer smiled again. “The same fresh strawberry scent and the same freezing breeze as I could remember that day in the spring season.”

“Just a smell??”

“And you sing the same song. Love is Sweet has become my favorite song since I heard you hummed the song in the library.”

Penguin couldn’t speak any more. The blonde in front of him was weird as hell, but he didn’t feel bad. And he couldn’t understand why his heart kept beating fast and felt warm inside his chest.

“So, may I know your name now?” Their dance would be over soon after the last reff, and Killer still wanted to know his name.

“If you know my birthday, will you know my name?” Shyly, he asked back.

“Your birthday is related to your name?”

Penguin nodded. “It’s April 25.”

Killer smiled widened to know the fact. He then moved closer to Penguin; it was only a few inches between their faces. Penguin closed his light brown eyes unconsciously, between frightened and excited. But Killer didn’t do anything but gave a small kiss on his blushing cheek.

“So ...” Killer finally spoke. “... it’s Penguin.”

Killer guessed it right when the last reff ended. Penguin felt like melting when the blonde spell his name in a soft, sweet tone, before he finally gave a kiss back on Killer’s flawless cheek.

 

**END**

 

**_Omake_ **

 

It was one of the bright day in spring. The semester began a few weeks ago, but it still gave a fresh feeling for him. He walked to the library; a place he rarely visited, but he needed to find more references for his history paper. Beside, the dance club he sometimes joined in his free time never had many activities like the other clubs, so he could write his paper without concerning too much about club activity or else.

So here he was, exploring the bookshelves in history section. Behind this section was science section, the chemistry one, which was on the last shelves of the library’s corner. He then took out some books, and decided to do his paper on the desk near the window. But he suddenly stopped walking as he saw another student was sitting alone at the corner.

The boy was reading a thick book placed on the table. He was completely focus on the book, didn’t realize his surroundings and kept reading. The sunlight came through the window pane, showering him with soft sunlight. The hat he wore might covered most of his head, but it didn’t stop him to take a glance on the boy a bit longer.

He also could hear the boy was humming certain note; a very sweet music from song which was just released a month ago. Killer remember he bought the album; but he hadn’t memorize all the songs in it. He was trying to figure out the title of the song when he suddenly hear footstep stomping. The sound was near to their spot, so he took a step back and hid behind the history bookshelf. Another boy with green hat and brown hair got near and started talking endlessly.

“Pen, what are you doing here? We must go to the Science Club room now. The seniors will be angry if we’re late. You want us to be punished or something? I don’t want to clean the toilet again.”

“Shachi, would you please be quiet? We’re in library right now.” Holding back his anger, the first hatted boy only sighed and closed the book he read. He stood up, packing up his backpack and followed his friend.

He felt his heart raced, when he heard the two boys walked away. He could smell a combination of freezing wind and strawberry scent from the hatted boy. But he didn’t feel bad; instead he fell in love with the smell and inhale it deep. After the two boys left the library, he smiled gently.

“What an interesting scent.”

 

_Note: April 25 is World's Penguin Day_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote English fanfic, omg *shocking expression*
> 
> But it won't happen without everyone who has helped me. Should I announce everyone? Oh well, I will say it one by one. Ed senpai, NineLaws senpai, AriesDanger24 senpai, The Red Harlequin On The Luna senpai, Kimsunri, d._baka/aya-chan and the last was onepiece_fandom_ who helped me MUCH to fix everything. Special thanks for Elementalcrystals, who took me back into the right path in writing the story.
> 
> The fanfic cover was drawn my cutie kitty baby LeCarl; my precious, my love, my life (She drew it EXACTLY the same as my imagination, wtf, is it the power of love or what?), so super-ultra special thanks for her.
> 
> The masks & outfits in this fanfic was inspired by Super Junior's Opera Japanese Version Music Video, while the title was taken from Super Junior M's song, Love is Sweet, from BREAK DOWN album (omg, I'm so freaking ELF XD).
> 
> I was supposed to write this for KilGuin Fall in Love event in Tumblr. But meeeeh, I couldn’t finish it on time. So sowwy for the late post >.<
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this story. And last, would you mind to leave review?


End file.
